


Dancing Is What To Do

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Issues, Soulmates, Suspense, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: By age five, everyone develops a soul mark, but for Naruto it took thirteen years. And he didn't discover who his soul mate was until he was sixteen, but by then it was too late and Kakashi has a dark secret he has been keeping hidden from Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Dancing Is What To Do

Everyone knew since the beginning of time that soul mates were an ongoing occurrence, but whether it was viewed more as a miracle or a burden was uncertain. Soul marks for every human born in this world would appear at hardly any higher than five years old. The marking was permanent and inbound, and would never go away. Even after death the bond went on. Many people believed that it was an ancient jutsu invented for the main purpose of prosperity, peace, and adventure. They were born to await the day they could set out and find their true match. It gave more people meaning to their lives than anyone could really imagine. The destiny is practically set on their skin, something that couldn't be erased.

People who dedicate their lives to the soul bond seek out their match among all other objectives. In their hearts, it was impossible to imagine life without their soulmate. They were dedicated to them even without knowing who they were. And that is why soul marks are also considered a burden. People die every day whether it be by war, misfortune, or natural causes, and that severs the bond between them and their significant other. Instantly the mark will fade on the remaining living counterpart who will be left stricken by unyielding grief. Other incidents involve a mentally unstable or unhealthy soul mate, who's intentions might be completely the opposite of their partner, and that only serves to cause unsolvable conflicts. Torn is the world and its people bearing soul marks. People live purposely for it, and others die because of it.

Naruto had spent the first thirteen years of his life without a soul mark. Another misfortune many people mistook him for, and treated him badly because of. He was different in more ways than he wanted to be. First the nine tails sealing host, and then the first person to ever be born without a soul mate. The information surpassed after he turned six years old and still withheld no signs of having a soul mate. The waves of shame and utter sorrow beat him down for many, many years as he watched hopelessly as others found and talked about their soul mates while he stood back in the shadows all alone. It was nearly impossible for anyone to get involved with someone else who wasn't their soulmate. It just didn't feel right. It was the only kind of hopelessness Naruto had ever truly felt at its fullest.

One day though, just right after the Chunin exams, Naruto found it... His soul mark. Right on his left arm. He had remained frozen in bed when he saw it, arms shaking and eyes watering. He stared. Minutes passed before he maneuvered his right arm over to slowly, carefully trace the delicate marking on his left. He even slapped his face to make sure he wasn't still asleep, and once he knew he wasn't, he lifted his arm up and examined the marking more thoroughly. It was a perfect circle divided into three equal sections each holding a small dot in its center. Defiantly a soul mark.

For a while, all Naruto could do was sit in the silence, staring at his finally arrived soul mark like it was a portal to another dimension. His eyes would continue to be heavy with tears that would shed later on in realization of who his soul mate really was. Until then, he cherished the fact that he actually had one at all. It might have taken an extra seven years but it was here. It was finally here. The sign of a new kind of destiny his heart and soul had been aching for since the beginning.

Since it was such a late arrival, Naruto had to wonder who his soul mate could be. Did the mark just show up for them too? Were they close by? Why had it taken so long? Could they feel his energy? Were they happy? The questions were infinite.

For the next three years Naruto searched the village and what many of the random people he met during missions and his and Jiraiya's traveling. At times he tried to keep his left forearm exposed in hopes that someone would notice him, preferably his soul mate.

And when he finally did discover who it was, it was too late.

"Where's Sasuke? Where is he?" Naruto demanded of the room where Lady Tsunade sat impatiently in her seat, arms crossed for visual measure, "He'll pay for what he did. I'll make him."

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi, standing casually off to the side, took a couple steps forward and tilted his head, "We're still recovering from our last battle, you know. You need to be patient-"

"Nows not the time," Naruto shouted, waving his hand in dismissal at his Sensei's efforts, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Naruto-" Shizune tried to butt in, but Naruto did not let her.

"No," The young, traumatized child's fists shook as he glared down at his feet, "It took seven years... Seven years... And right after the moment I found him, Sasuke killed him."

Naruto took a brief pause to wipe his eyes in which had uncontrollably started to water from the hurt, betrayal and torn emotions gathered in his broken heart. He took a step back, unstable from the remnants of the mission and his shattered feelings. It had been quite a while now, but Naruto had learned that Sasuke had fulfilled his wishes and slaughtered his older brother. After a brief encounterment in the forest alone, Naruto knew Itachi was his soul mate, for he had exposed his neck and whispered, "We need to talk." But talking never happened, at least not breath to breath. Itachi's chakra spirit came briefly in the dead of night and explained everything. His last words before vanishing permanently into the light... "Take care... Naruto Uzumaki." After that, Naruto rushed right back to the Hokage after they achieved their mission, furious with the experience he had endured.

"Why..." Naruto mumbled into his arm, wiping his eyes before throwing a harsh punch at the nearest surface which happened to be the Hokage's personal desk, shouting in rage, "Why is it always like this?"

"That is enough, Naruto," Tsunade slammed her hands down on her cracked desk and rushed to her feet, "This behavior is unacceptable. We are doing everything in our power to search for Sasuke. We don't need your emotions getting in the way of things."

"Then why?" Naruto's fists balled once again as he yelled in frustration and sadness, tears flying to the cold, uncaring ground as he tore up his sleeve, "Why did it take seven years for my mark to appear, and why was it Itachi Uchiha?"

Tsunade's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the soul mark adorning Naruto's scarred arm, the questions he asked unexplainable when she thought about it strongly. Other eyes in the room widened as well... Most specifically... Kakashi.

Her silence only made Naruto even more disheveled as he collapsed to his knees in weakness from the pain, "I don't understand... Why is everything good in my life taken from me?... Why?" His parents, Jiraiya, Sasuke and now... Itachi. Naruto felt his anger fleeting. Slowly it was replaced with nothing but the pain. He dug his fingers into the hard wood of the ground, feeling nearly dizzy from the fall.

Shizune frowned and looked to the Hokage. Lady Tsunade still had fury in her eyes, but within each passing second and tear that Naruto shed, she sighed out the tension and sat back down in her seat quietly. She understood that Naruto was extremely upset and that his sudden outburst was to be expected. He did have an odd yet unfair situation going on, and any explanation for it was difficult to even begin to think up. Bowing her head, she pressed her fingers together and said in a soft demand, "We are doing everything we can to locate Sasuke right now. I understand that what he did was very unforgivable, but you can't just go marching out there looking for a fight, Naruto. As of right now our main objective is to rebuild the village. We can't handle this sort of conflict."

Naruto's head lifted but his tears did not cease. He had blown up in such a degrading way and for what? A terribly misunderstood Ombu Black Ops member? A deadly traitor of the Uchiha clan? A faithful Akatsuki? His... His soul mate. Any way Naruto looked at it, Itachi and him were linked together by the strongest bond ever known to human kind. The postponed time and age difference was an unusual factor, but they had the same mark. They were destined to be. But now... Itachi is dead and there is nothing that Naruto can ever do about that. Not even vengeance could properly cross his mind.

Naruto blinked, imagining what a life with Itachi could have been like. After all, he seemed like such a kind, gentle, devoted type. Even though he was no longer living, Itachi's smile was the sun that lit up Naruto's dark world. He had given him hope and purpose, and they could have been so good together. Naruto would have helped to clear his reputation and earn his favor in the Leaf Village. He would tell everyone the truth and share every part of their world together. No more living alone, no more cold bed or empty dining table. Even the things as simple as going on a walk had been thoroughly imagined inside his head. So much he could still almost feel it.

Standing up, Naruto began to slowly walk towards the door. Tsunade's eyes closed as she listened to him open the door, guilt ridden that she couldn't do more than lecture. Her head tilted at the sound of Kakashi's voice, "Don't worry, Lady Hokage, I'll take care of him."

"Please do," Tsunade's voice was gentle for once, obviously filled with concern as she cracked her eyes, "Lord knows he's been through enough lately."

"Yeah, but Naruto is tough. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually," Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, looking in the direction Naruto fled.

"Maybe..." Tsunade leaned forward and gazed to the Sensei, "Kakashi, don't rush but find out everything you can about that mark on Naruto's arm. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that it was put there on purpose."

Kakashi tried not to let his eye widen too much as he slowly lowered his arm and casually asked, "You really think so?"

"I'm not sure," Tsunade admitted, her eyes squinted off to the side as she tried to anticipate the unique situation, "Soul mates are usually the exact same age- the most being a three year difference, but Naruto and Itachi... Its practically unheard of. And the way he mentioned it being seven years... That can't be a coincidence either. But maybe..."

Tsunade stood up and headed over to her book shelf, eyes scanning the titles, "Back during the first great war, there was a type of jutsu invented to keep children from developing soul marks until later on. It was a tactic used to prevent people who'd lost their soul mates from committing suicide or starting more conflict. Since there's no war now, the jutsu has been mostly forgotten, however..."

Tsunade pulled out the book she was looking for and flipped to the dictionary at the back to find the page she needed, "It's possible that people of the same blood still exist. If Itachi's soul mate had died when Naruto was thirteen, that would very well explain why it showed up right then and why Naruto didn't have a mark in the first place."

"You mean to say... Naruto was just a replacement?" Shizune asked, her voice laced with empathetic sadness.

Tsunade made a small noise of dismissal, "Not necessarily." She read over the page she had been searching for, eyes closing at the end, "Soul marks are the very source of our binding. They never lie. If it's true and Itachi did lose his soul mate, Naruto was the free spirit who was his next and only possible match."

"But why?" Shizune asked like it was all a forbidden crisis.

Tsunade closed the book, "Face it. When soul mates die unexpectedly not many people have the nerve to move on knowing that they'll never have anyone else close to them. But with this jutsu in mind, they're given the slightest bit of hope by the chance they might end up finding another soul mate.… It was a war strategy to keep ninja on stable footing. "

"So," Kakashi's hand returned to the back of his neck, voice trying not to sound too awfully anxious as he calmly asked, "You really think that's the case here?"

"I do." Tsunade nodded her head and handed Kakashi the book, "Kakashi, I would like you to read this while you observe Naruto. It might just be that we are overreacting, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Well," Kakashi took the book, his shoulders tense underneath his outfit. He tried to relax, but the intense secret he was hiding was sitting like a sharp, rusty anchor in his throat. Desperately he ached to commit, but it was too risky at the moment. He also wanted to read through this book and see if Naruto's condition was exactly how Tsunade guessed it was. Anything to prepare him for the talk he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid having with his student. "I'm on it."

* * *

It took nearly two weeks but with Sai's help and little bit of spying on his own, Kakashi knew Naruto's situation inside and out. After thoroughly reading the book and spectating his student, Kakashi knew that Naruto was indeed definitely one of the very few of the Tamashī no nai blood breeds. The question of how was simple. Just like many people with unique traits, Naruto had merely been born adapted to the Tamashī no nai jutsu. It was like being born with two different eye colors. Rare, but not necessarily a burden. Naruto might have gone without a soul mate for thirteen years, but he still was able to receive one. How and why was something only Kakashi knew.

And boy, was he having a hard time figuring out how to approach Naruto with it. The fact that Naruto had a soul mark wasn't any kind of shocking news. The kid practically flew around showing everyone who was willing to listen at the time. Of course people only thought even more poorly of him considering the very late arrival of the marking, but Kakashi had known ever since then the truth. A truth that made his own soul ache unbearably.

Leaning against the wall just beside the door leading to Naruto's apartment, Kakashi debated whether or not he should really do this. His selfish side screamed at him the horror exposing this news would bring, while his heart pounded furiously to no end just to finally be able to tell the truth. Naruto deserved to know. He could hate Kakashi with all his might. At least then he will be aware of what was really going on.

Looking out at the setting sun, Kakashi breathed in the cool evening air, trying to keep his tense body and unstable composure under control. For Naruto. He sighed and turned toward the hard wood door, waiting a few extra seconds before giving it a few good taps with his knuckles. He stood back, sweat already formulating against his overheated skin as he waited. Time seemed to drag on like a tidal wave making every second feel as if it were a knife dragging across his skin. Kakashi knew it was because of the rippling anxiety that had been slowly pooling inside his stomach for the last three and a half years.

When the door started to open, Kakashi's eye noticeably widened and the words he wished to speak got caught in his throat. "Oh, Kakashi Sensei, what're you doing here?" Naruto's cheerful, bright smile appeared before him, eyes glistening enticingly against the horizon sunset.

Kakashi tried not to panic as he looked Naruto up and down. He was wearing his black Uzumaki tank top and a pair of blue shorts, the marking on his arm exposed rightfully for the whole world to see. His muscles were relaxed yet tight, flexing to the tune of his bodies movements. Since when had Naruto become so stunning, so attractive and captivating? Kakashi swallowed.

"I uhh..." Kakashi lowered his head slightly, glad that his mask covered the heavy blush settling in his cheeks. He took in a small, quick breath and said casually, "I was wondering if I could speak with you if that's alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Naruto's bright smile never wavered as he opened the door, saying joyfully, "Come on in."

"Thank you," Kakashi had his hands stuffed in his pockets, palms horribly clammy as he feigned visual relaxation. On the inside he was an emotional storm just waiting to burst free at any given moment. But he stood strong and kept his composure.

As he walked inside, Kakashi undoubtedly expected a mess like usual yet was surprised to see how tighty the place was. Besides a small basket holding Naruto's normal daily outfit, there wasn't one piece of clothing laying amongst the spectacularly clean floor. Pictures had been rearranged to near perfection on the walls and the trash was well taken care of. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen hardly anywhere. The only thing laying on the round, wooden table near the slightly ruffled bed was a cup of freshly made noodles, Naruto's headband and a couple scattered weapons.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked curiously as he wandered past his Sensei toward the table, "I just finished making myself some dinner. If you'd like, I could fix you some up too, Kakashi Sensei?"

Those bright, luminous eyes looked back at him, and Kakashi felt his knees growing weak. Naruto just never ceased to amaze him. "Umm..." Kakashi almost forgot what Naruto had asked him having been so lost in thought by the impressing room decor, he had to blink a few times to catch up, "You know what... I'd love some."

"Alright," Naruto said excitedly and headed over to his cabinet, quickly reaching in to get his supplies, "I hope you like beef. If it hadn't been for Choji, I'd have more to choose from."

The nervous, bashful laugh Naruto released while gazing innocently back at him made Kakashi want to stomp right over there, grab him by the face and just stare into his eyes until everything snapped and they both collapsed into one another. His senses screamed at him, but his conscience reminded his body the importance of this situation. It was going to require steps and slowly building progress. This was delicate work here. He needed to stay calm and focused and stop staring at Naruto like he had become some sort of new eye candy.

Shaking his head a little, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and answered back kindly, "Oh, it's no big deal. As we all know, Choji does have quite the eating habit."

"You can say that again," Naruto snickered and poured some of the boiling water from his previous batch of noodles into the cup he was currently preparing for Kakashi. After that, he gave the cup a small shake and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from his drawer before heading over to his table, "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Right..." Kakashi felt that earlier panic racing back like a thick fog as he sat down. He looked over at Naruto who sat down beside him after setting his cup down on the table, "Thank you."

"Mm," Naruto hummed as he vastly took a bite of his own noodles, cheeks full as he said, "No problem."

Oh Naruto. Kakashi's heart ached with content. Some things about him never changed. "I'm guessing Tsunade has already informed you of the Tamashī no nai jutsu by now?" His voice was more calm and maintained than he would have liked, but this situation was like trying to juggle glass bombs. He couldn't afford to screw things up by being too earnest or sincere.

Naruto paused before he took another bite and looked to Kakashi with a slightly stunned expression. For a moment it stayed that way until his brows suddenly furrowed and he glared suspiciously down at his cup, "Yeah, she did, why?"

Kakashi had to look at the wall in order to say it, his chest a wodded ball of anticipation, "I see. Well... Since you know, I've been meaning to ask if you possibly knew who Itachi's past soul mate was?"

Naruto's eyes widened but his faint glare did not let up. He looked to Kakashi as if he were holding back a secret, and like a dog, he could tell he was. "No." He admitted, eyes locked on his Sensei, "Do you, Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi felt a stab of indignation in his chest as he lowered his chin and closed his eye, the words he so desperately tried to keep back now finally exiting his cold lips, "I do."

Naruto's mouth was gaping, but other than that he didn't appear to be too surprised. In fact he looked more suspicious than anything. "Who was it?" He asked, his voice laced with it's usual determination.

Kakashi clenched his eyes tight for a moment before slowly opening his right one again. He stared at the table, stared at the cup of ramen Naruto had made specially for him and imagined how ruined it all would be soon. Like how Itachi bared his burden with such strength, will and bravery, he too would also do the same. For Naruto.

Turning his head, Kakashi looked at Naruto and took in his beautiful, bright blue eyes. Even glowering with suspicion, Naruto always found a way to shine. Those eyes. Those innocent yet more than experienced, strong eyes held so much meaning and passion. All things Kakashi felt he didn't deserve. Not then, and not now. So with a heavy yet silent sigh, Kakashi lifted one hand up and hooked the rim of his mask with his index finger. He heard Naruto utter a small, startled gasp before he was able to pull it down, and when he did, everything went impossibly silent.

With the mask hanging well beneath his chin, Kakashi hesitantly opened his eye and took in his student's reaction. Naruto was merely sitting there, shoulders tense, eyes wide and mouth gaped. He looked as if he had been stabbed by a much hated enemy. At least resentment is what Kakashi imagined was growing there.

"B-but how..." Naruto breathed, his voice wavering in disbelief, "How is it possible? I-I don't understand. Why Kakashi?"

Kakashi felt his dismantled heart crumble apart even more as placed his fingers over the marking on his right cheek. It was exactly the same as Naruto and Itachis which meant that he was the second. "Itachi was my soul mate in the beginning," Kakashi clenched his fist, fingers shaking as it all finally came washing out like poison to a fatal wound, "But what he did was unforgivable in my eyes, so I set out in search of a forbidden jutsu that would allow me to erase the bond between us... That was three years ago."

Naruto made a strangled noise as he leaned forward and presented his arm, "You mean you used a forbidden jutsu to end your bond with Itachi and that's why this soul mark appeared on my arm?"

Kakashi nodded.

"And you knew about this the whole time?" Naruto stood to his feet in one swift motion, his brows creased downwards in growing anger.

Looking up, Kakashi was realizing that he had been correct not to have any hope that there was even the slightest possibility that this could go well. He saw the look on Naruto's face and wouldn't deny that he deserved that look. He deserved any act of hate or anger Naruto wished to inflict upon him. "Yes," He answered softly, remembering when team seven first joined up and Naruto became so suddenly excited that he had gained his soul mark.

From right then Kakashi knew what had happened. Granted he wasn't quite sure how it was possible but he did know that that was their soul mark. Plus the timing was unmistakably perfect. He had finally found a way to free himself from the painful reality of his own bond between Itachi only to get stabbed a hundred times over by this whole mind twisting, frustrating, sticky mess with Naruto. Then Itachi had the nerve to let himself die thus causing the soul mark to reappear once again on his cheek solely for Naruto's sake. It was just atrocious; the entire situation. Kakashi wasn't as prepared as he should have been knowing that keeping this secret from Naruto would backlash. He didn't know what he thought to accomplish, honestly. Naruto wasn't really his problem at the time and yet he simply let him live in obliviousness, uncaring about Itachi's intentions or Naruto's well being.

That's why Kakashi knew that he deserved what was surely coming his way.

"You... You bastard," Naruto had both his fists balled, his teeth clenched and cheeks red hot. He forced his watering eyes open and said fiercely, "How could you abandon him like that? Do you have any idea the pain he went through for this village? The pain I went through when I finally found out that he was my soul mate and then died! And now you're here and for what; t-to tell me that you knew all along that we were soul mates and yet you refused to say anything... What am I to you? Some sort of experiment? Do you plan to erase our bond as well!"

Kakashi had his head lowered in submission, his eyes unknowingly stinging with the intent of tears. His body was lightly trembling, and his voice was low and sadly accepting, "You're right to be upset with me. I have no excuses."

"You..." Naruto growled as the tears fell to the ground, his heart pounding harshly inside his chest. He took a step back and waved his hand furiously at the door, "You-just get out!"

Kakashi nodded his head and stood up, quickly making way for the door all the while his heart shattered completely into bits. The sound of Naruto collapsing to the ground while sobbing quietly added to the despair freezing up his veins with agony. There was nothing he could do about it. This was something that Naruto would have to decide on his own. Yes, Kakashi wanted to say more. Oh, who was he kidding, he had loads more he desperately wanted to say, but knew Naruto was a grown man and deserved to take things his own way. His forgiveness was something Kakashi could only hope to gain. In the meantime, it was best to leave him be.

And that crushed Kakashi more than just about anything.

Once Kakashi had arrived at the edge of the village, he jumped up into a tree and found a spot where he could gaze freely at the stars. Plopping ungracefully to his bottom, he sighed into his knee and mumbled, "You picked a pretty poor time to die, Itachi."

Looking up at the star knitted sky, Kakashi thought back to the old days when he himself first discovered his soul mate. He had been captain of every Anbu Black Ops team assigned to him. Partners came and went. The job was intense and mandatory to say the least. Kakashi hadn't really felt a true friendship connection with anyone until he met Tenzo, and things seemed to be vaguely enlightened. It wasn't until he met Itachi that his life became even more in bloom.

Itachi had skills that went beyond that of any casual jonin, and his actions as an Anbu member were outstanding. Kakashi was undoubtedly impressed by his skill for being so young. He'd make an excellent candidate later on. However, one encounter in the locker room was all it took for Itachi's soul mark to become exposed right on his upper chest. Kakashi had frozen in place and proceeded to stare aimlessly at the poor Anbu member for minutes until he finally asked to speak privately with him.

That was the day that led to the great release of built up hatred, despair and guilt Kakashi's heart had been caged with. His time with Itachi was never wasted or un-appreciated. They spent every moment they could together, always smiling and enjoying the gentle, subtle comforts of one another. Some might have even mentioned that they were almost too perfect for each other, but their stunningly intelligent personalities only brought them closer together.

Having spent so few years with the light of his life, Kakashi was traumatized to learn that it was Itachi himself who massacred the whole Uchiha clan. Waking up to an empty bed was one thing, but to have to wake up to the news that that bed would never be filled again was a whole new type of sting. Kakashi had learned the truth and was stunned into deep despair. He was left wondering just how long Itachi had planned this awful scheme, and if anything between them was really real. The pain and abandonment that had swollen Kakashi's heart shut answered his unwanted questions.

For years he had hoped that Itachi would return not just to plead forgiveness for his actions upon the Uchiha, but to apologize face to face to him for causing such pain in the first place. But such desires never came and Kakashi's heart was tarnished. Selfishly he decided that he would search for the forbidden jutsu that would erase their bond together. Not only was it the best vengeance he could preform, but it was also the best way to get Itachi forever out of his head and be rid of the pain in his heart.

Dragging a hand down his masked face, Kakashi questioned why everything had to go so sideways. He wasn't upset that Naruto was their third. In fact, he was honored, but nonetheless he was a child who wasn't so easily won over and Kakashi did have to admit that it was he himself who had been in the wrong about Itachi, and his actions weren't one-hundred percent fair or selfless. Naruto had a right to be angry, and Kakashi was ready to take it all. He only wished that this pain in his heart didn't exist... then maybe he wouldn't feel like such a burden as a soul mate.

* * *

After the fourth great ninja war started. 

Naruto never imagined it possible, but he had magically managed to run into Itachi again. However, the encounter was unforgivable and heart wrenching what with Nagato and Itachi both being controlled by the reanimation jutsu. The fight had been an emotional mess of drama and chaos, but eventually Itachi was able to overcome the jutsu and help to seal away Nagato.

With that all in check, all that was left on Naruto's mind at the moment was, "But why, Itachi? Why is there any reason to forgive Kakashi after everything he's done?"

It was devastating seeing Itachi again, revived by the reanimation jutsu. Other than his darkened eyes and flaking skin, he was exactly the same. If it hadn't already been settled, Naruto would ask him to stay forever, but even then he knew it wasn't right. Itachi had died. There was no changing that. Just because he had been reanimated didn't mean that he could stay and live a long, happy life together with Naruto. Fate had already been bestowed upon them. The caster of this jutsu would soon be eliminated and with them the remnants of all the revived souls. It would all be over soon.

Naruto ached to spend just one moment in Itachi's real embrace, feel his real breath and sense the wondrous presence that was him. Seeing Itachi the way he was now tore him to shreds. He nearly couldn't bear it. He wanted to send the forest flying in his anger, wanted the world to burn for all its done to his soul mate and himself. But as hard as it was, he kept his mind stable and leaned to the side of understanding the situation more before he acted.

"Have you ever considered the fact that perhaps Kakashi was right to act the way he did?" Itachi's voice was as calm and as gentle as it was when Naruto first encountered him all those years back. Despite being one of the most feared Akatsuki out there, he was still always kind and collected. Something Naruto admired greatly.

Naruto's hands trembled as his eyes watered, using his will to fight as hard as he could not to cry. His eyes widened at Itachi's question and his heart felt as if it had stopped, "He was...?"

Itachi let his eyes slide shut for a moment as he admitted, "I know you mean well, Naruto, for I am your first soul mate, but you must not lean only to my side. Remember that I died, so I am no longer your soul mate. Kakashi is. His actions may seem selfish and questionable at first, but even I can understand why he made his decisions."

"You... You do?" Naruto asked in a short breath, his eyes so wide they stung, "But how?"

Itachi looked down at the young man in front of him and denied the flood of desire trying to wash through him. He too needed to remember that he had died. Naruto was no longer his to claim. There was nothing they could do together now. "I abandoned him after assassinating the Uchiha clan. I left him behind and became a rouge ninja. I even joined the Akatsuki and aided them in the persuit of capturing the tailed beast. There was much for him to loath me for, and I do not blame him at all. I harness my guilt within my own self loathing, for I have caused much pain among those closest to me. That is why you must understand, Naruto, that Kakashi's actions are reasonable by many aspects."

Naruto glared down at the ground after growing a small headache from staring so hard at the man in front of him. His body shook, his face burned and eyes watered. A tear slipped out his eye as he tried to take it all in without breaking down.

Itachi observed Naruto and felt his broken soul ache in regret and sadness for he knew that there was nothing he could do now. Slowly he began to walk forward, saying softly, "I wish that Kakashi were here right now so that I could tell him to watch over you for I won't be able to anymore, but when I think about it, I don't believe there's any need to wish at all."

Naruto choked back a sob as he sensed Itachi's presence right before him, his heart pounding furiously inside his chest. He saw a hand coming out and tried moving his head back, but the fingers caught hold of his chin anyway and gently tilted it upwards. When he forced open his eyes, he found himself staring right back into kind, understanding red ones. It sent a shiver down his spine and a spring of ripples through his heart.

"For I know that no matter what, Kakashi will always continue to look after you, even if you do not accept him," Itachi smiled, his eyes relaxing as he brushed the side of Naruto's right cheek in reference to Kakashi's soul mark, "But I know you will eventually come to terms... That is why I loved you both."

Naruto's cheeks were streaming with tears that ran over the fingers on his face as if begging them to stay. He looked into Itachi's eyes, letting his words echo on and on inside his empty head. Itachi continued to smile as he tilted Naruto's head up even more, their faces just centimeters apart before he suddenly shied away and began taking off towards the forest edge, "I must go now."

"Wh-wait!" Naruto tried to shout but his voice got choked up and he failed miserably to say anything else. Itachi was gone, had been since the moment Sasuke killed him. It wasn't avoidable or approachable. It was something that could merely be accepted, and that's all Itachi wanted.

Naruto needed to accept that he was dead and Kakashi was his true soul mate.

* * *

It was finally over. The war was finished. There needn't be anymore casualties or need for hatred any longer.

As Naruto wandered down the hallway to the medical core, he thought back to everything that had happened. Bandages covered his bodied and his arm sat heavily in a cast. He had spent the majority of the day trying to shake off fans and people who were greatful for his heroic actions. Now that he was finally alone, he could speak with the one person he'd been wanting to talk to for a while now.

Ever since the incident after the great attack of Pain, any conversations between Naruto and Kakashi had been mandatory and professional. There was hardly any recognition for their shared bond exchanged at all. Naruto never even really tried to acknowledge the fact that they had a bond. His trust was too broken and his spirits too downed. He couldn't find it in himself to forgive Kakashi for all the things he had done and kept from him all those years.

Itachi's final words for him changed his outlook though, and Naruto was finally beginning to understand Kakashi's point of view. It all made sense now. Come to realize, all this time he had been the one being selfish, not Kakashi. He had been wrong to judge him so strongly. Being soul mates, he should have been more willing to listen and understand his situation. Naruto felt somewhat guilt driven by that factor, but he decided that he wanted to make things right.

Coming to a stop in the broad, somewhat occupied hallway, Naruto knocked on the door in front of him, smiling at the sound of a rather tired "come in" coming from the other side. Opening the door, Naruto felt the sun light basking in through the cracked window fill his face, and flowers piled on the table basked the air with a lovely, natural perfume. Naruto took it in, eyes gazing to the bed to see one very shocked looking Kakashi staring back at him from behind his book.

"Naruto..." Kakashi spoke randomly before asking calmly, shoulders noticeably tense, "What brings you here?"

"I've been wanting to speak with you for a while," Naruto moved the rest of the way inside and closed the door quietly, body making way for the guest chair, "Is that okay with you, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Sure," Kakashi sat his book down in his lap as he watched the worldly hero sit down beside him, "What's up?"

Naruto enjoyed the comforts of the soft chair for a few seconds before leaning forward and feeling abrupt nervousness give his body a chill. Irresistibly his cheeks bloomed a light pink and his lips wavered to the point he had to bite them to keep his embarrassment at bay. "Could you..." He avoided making any eye contact and instead pointed his unconcentrated gaze at the polished ceramic floor, "Could you take off your mask for me... Please?"

Kakashi's eyes widened instantly and he uttered a small noise of surprise. All scenarios considered, he had most certainly not been expecting that recommendation. Sweat gathered in areas beneath his hair and mask, and his cheeks began to feel uncomfortably warm. Revealing his face wasn't something he did too often. In fact, Naruto was the first person he actually showed willingly, but he was his soul mate. That hesitancy and surprise Kakashi had so strongly felt mere seconds ago vanished, and was replaced by acceptance and consent.

Naruto peeked his eyes up to watch as Kakashi slyly hooked the edge of the intruding mask and tugged it downwards. Slowly his head lifted to watch and his brain was graciously greeted by the fine, smooth, attractive features that made Kakashi's flawless face. Naruto felt his cheeks darken even more as he admitted to himself that Kakashi surely was one heck of a looker. He had to give him that much credit.

In the moment, Naruto recalled a time when he, Sasuke and Sakura had been obsessed with discovering what was behind that mysterious mask. All they went through was positively frustrating and useless, but it was fun nonetheless. Naruto even remembered what their goofy guesses had been and couldn't hold back a small set of giggles at the remembrance.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked, his cheeks undoubtedly a dusty pink as his eyebrows twitched at the laughing hero beside him.

Naruto let his giggles cease some before reaching down to hold his stomach as he said quickly, "Oh, it's nothing- just that I remember how we always used to think you were hiding buck teeth or something under there."

Naruto erupted into another small fit of laughter to which Kakashi made a bland face toward. He couldn't really blame them though. Everyone probably had their own silly guesses on what they thought was behind his mask. That said... "Are you saying that you're disappointed by what you see then?" Kakashi smiled and tilted his head.

Naruto stopped giggling and paused, halted harshly by Kakashi's question. "N-no, I..." He felt his cheeks burning as he looked down and attempted to admit, "I think your face is... nice."

Really, really nice, and soft, and kind, and handsome, and gorgeous, and sexy, and.....

"Is that so?" Kakashi continued to tease, his smile unwavering, "Well, I can't say I'm not flattered."

Naruto grumbled to himself before looking back up at his Sensei, his eyes capturing the mark on his cheek. "You still have it," He breathed softly, his heart fluttering.

Kakashi made a humming noise as if he didn't understand what Naruto meant before feeling the area he was staring at. Letting it click, he reached up and brushed his right cheek and shrugged lightly, "Of course I do. Why would I ever want to get rid of it?"

Naruto felt an immediate rush of guilt and doubt flood him. He gazed off to the side, preparing for rejection he feared would soon come to be. "Because I didn't understand your situation. I was too caught up in my own problems and didn't consider what you were going through. I should've been greatful that you were my soul mate, but instead I treated you like an abomination. I let my own feelings get the better of me... I'm even lower than the scum Itachi turned out to be when he was your soul mate back then."

Kakashi was undoubtedly taken back by Naruto's negative attitude towards himself, but yet he also found himself enlightened. Looking down at the young hero, Kakashi began to move his legs off the side of the bed, saying joyfully, "I wouldn't necessarily say you're scum. Definitely inconsiderate but aren't you always that way some times?" Kakashi smirked at Naruto's small glare and laughed lightly, "You know, Naruto, I didn't just leave this mark here as an apology to Itachi... I left it here because I'm honored that you are my secondary soul mate, and even more so..."

Naruto felt his lips gape as Kakashi grasped his chin and tilted his head up. Heart rate rushing, he felt his blood and chakra going crazy as his dark blue eyes met focused black ones. A sparkle happened, one that sent a shudder down his spine and made his body give in. Kakashi was so close, so beautiful and strong. Naruto had always idolized him and trained as hard as he possibly could to follow his footsteps. Back then he was just a mentor, but now.... He was much more than that.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." And finally their lips met.

Naruto felt what could only be described as a magical wind wave of chakra flow all throughout his body. His arms trembled to grasp back at Kakashi's strong, tense shoulders while his mind became clouded with desire, need and envy. For the first time in his life, Naruto was sharing intimate contact with his one and only soul mate. And it was quite the moment indeed.

Standing up, Kakashi moved with Naruto and wound his hands around his head to help press them closer together, deepening the kiss. He moaned when Naruto did, their hearts fluttering madly as their bodies grew hot. So long they had waited, desiring one anothers company and presence, and now that bond was finally met and accepted. The both of them could explore, enjoy and rely in one another for the rest of their lives. Granted the situation had been extremely difficult and heart breaking, and they had to learn separately how to overcome that pain and realize that the love they discovered and lost would become even more appreciated and cherished from the love they would create together in the future.

Separating from the kiss, Naruto stared at his soul mate, breathless and stolen from all other words beside the ones, "I love you too, Kakashi Hotake."


End file.
